Robert Lavois
Birthplace : Earth-born Age: 30 ''Bio'' Born on Earth in 2127, Robert has always lived a normal average life. He kept to himself and usually never bothered with others around him, except those that were close to him as family and friends. His father was a proud member within the Systems Alliance military, while his mother served in the political side of things. So his upbringing was a strange one, a marine father and a political mother. Though he did not mind it either way, he was able to experience all forms of learning and upbringings. The soldier life seemed to be what suited him best anyways. As time went on, the Lavois family would leave Earth and move to the colony of Shanxi, since his father had received new orders to go there. Robert was old enough and made the choice to join the Alliance Military, and began his life as a Marine. His training and studies did not seem to go too hard for him, because he had a lot of talks with his father in the first place, for considering the idea of joining the Alliance Military for several years as it seemed. By the time of 2152, Robert had graduated and became a full ranking member within the military, and started to take care of full missions on his own. His father was close to retirement, but was able to oversee a few of Robert's missions. He was of course more into spec ops type of deals, in order to get in and take care of things a lot quieter. He had several successful missions, and of course the few failures because not every mission can go to plan, but he would learn from those failures and improve upon them in the next mission. When 2157 hit, as well as the First Contact War, things had changed. Since he had been stationed as well and lived on Shanxi, the First Contact War mainly took place there between the Systems Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy, all because the humans were curious about the Relay there. They of course had no idea that they were breaking the galactic law since the dealings with the Rachni, and the Turians had attacked. Robert and his father, who was close to retirement, were a part of the first team that was attacked by the Turians. Robert was able to get away, but his father unfortunately did not survive. They had no idea what had attacked them, thinking that it could even be the Protheans due to the past archaeological finds. But the war broke out none the less, and it was a long lasting back, months of it taking over place where Robert grew to call home. The Turians were able to drive Robert and the rest off of course, but he knew that they would return, and with vengeance. Robert was part of the first team to go and take back Shanxi, the Turians were not prepared since they had to find ways of getting food transported to them, when the Second Fleet led by Admiral Kastaine Drescher came over Shanxi, things had changed. The war drew the notice of the rest of the galaxy, more importantly the Citadel Council. Since they intervened, they were able to negotiate a truce between the Systems Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy. Robert did not like the idea how the end of the war, believed still that humans deserved their place amongst the stars, and had a higher calling that the Turians and even the Council was denying. He resigned his commission from the Systems Alliance Military in 2158, and began a different line of work over his military training. Since his mother was a political person and studied how political systems work in the days of old, he would take up that upbringing instead. Eventually he would see that there is quite a possibly different side of things in order to get humanity’s place in the galaxy besides military matters. He had heard that things were going to change in the governmental structure of the Alliance, and knew that this would be the true answer to his calling. In 2160 he would become a member of the Alliance Parliament, more importantly the Terra Firma party; a party built on ideals that oppressed the idea humanity’s integration with the galactic community at large. He decided that after joining the party he would know that this would be the way to get humanity’s true vision out across to the people of the Systems Alliance. Even though he heard the Manifesto of Cerberus from the mysterious Illusive Man, he had enough of the military life and went onto a different approached with the newly formed Systems Alliance Parliament. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Human Category:Character